


High For This

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [134]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Body Swap, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ignores The Originals, Mutual Masturbation, No Magical Unicorn Babies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: When Caroline wakes up in Klaus' bed, in Klaus' body, she knows it's going to be a weird day.





	High For This

**High For This**

**(Prompt: #12 which was bodyswap sex from the kink list prompts. Title from the song by The Weeknd. SMUT.)**

Alertness tugs at Caroline, sharp and insistent, but she resists. It's summer vacation, sleeping in was practically required, and she'd been out late last night. She rolls over, buries her face in a pillow, and keeps her eyes stubbornly closed.

Only to realize that her pillow smells  _wrong_.

Lifting her head she glances around blearily, taking in the bed she's in. A bed that's  _definitely_  not hers. It's huge, for one, the headboard ornate. The mattress is firmer than what she's used to and covered in slate grey sheets that are softer than anything she's ever felt. Heavy drapes line the bulk of one wall, leaving the room shrouded in darkness, but none of the furniture or decor she can make out is familiar.

She's never been in this room before but the scent  _is_  easily recognizable. Subtly spicy with hints of pine, she's always been careful not to get too close to its owner, wary of displaying her interest.

Until last night when Klaus' scent had lingered on her skin as she'd climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

The last thing she remembers is getting into her own bed,  _alone_ , her hair wet from the shower. Which didn't make any sense. How had she found her way to Klaus' bed?

Had she somehow gotten drunker than she'd thought last night? The bottle of bourbon she and Klaus had split hadn't quite been full when they'd started. She's pretty sure there had still been at least a couple of mouthfuls left when she'd shoved him against a tree. He'd buried his hands in her hair, pulling her closer, and the bourbon had been forgotten, the bottle discarded on the forest floor.

She'd been the one to swipe it from the bar when Matt had kicked them out of The Grille, an act of defiance in the face of the  _seriously_  judgmental eyes he'd been shooting her way all night - because for some reason Matt going on a whirlwind tour of Europe with Rebekah was cool but Caroline conversing with Klaus in public, when not explicitly instructed to, was not.

The hypocrisy of it all had been bugging Caroline all summer. She'd smiled when she'd wanted to flash fang and last night her anger had boiled over.

She'd stalked out of The Grille, with Klaus on one arm and the booze in her other hand. She figured it didn't count as stealing since Klaus was an obnoxiously generous tipper. Matt could just take the cost of the rest of bottle out of the $100 dollar bill Klaus always left behind.

Sometimes Caroline wishes she'd hunted down an internship or a job  _far_  from Mystic Falls. She'd returned because she was aware she had a time limit, wanted to spend as much time as she could with her mother before she couldn't show her non-aging face in town.

She'd managed to widen her social circle a little between classes and managing the usual supernatural disasters her first year at Whitmore. She'd kind of forgotten what intense small town scrutiny was like and she found she had little patience for it. After their most recent round of near death experiences her friends had scattered. Damon and Elena were around but nauseatingly touchy feel-y. Stefan and Bonnie had both taken off, Tyler too in an attempt to acclimate to his new found humanity. Caroline had been prepared to be bored, figured she could bully Elena out for some girl time once or twice a week, and she'd planned on getting a head start on next year's reading.

Which yes, was a little sad and pathetic but she'd been trying not to dwell on it.

Finding out that Klaus had returned to town, after some epic blowout with the witches of New Orleans that had apparently flattened half the French Quarter, had been a shock. And not a bad one, though she'd given him a blistering lecture on promises and warnings when she'd first encountered him.

The next day another drawing had been slipped in amongst the morning papers, Caroline lit by sunlight and livid with anger. It's tucked into her drawer where the one she'd burned had always rested.

Those first few days Klaus had given her a wide berth, hadn't approached her even though they both seemed to end up at The Grille in the evenings. It's not like Mystic Falls had a wealth of options. After several nights of sneaking furtive glances at him from across the room – to which he occasionally responded with a smirk and a raised glass, the  _jackass –_ she'd been the one to initiate a conversation.

Caroline still maintained that it had  _nothing_  to do with one of her least fave former teammates slobbering all over him.

That conversation had led to more and she'd probably spent more time with Klaus over the last few weeks than with anyone else. He was beginning to feel like an actual friend, albeit one that she had very dirty thoughts about.

Last night they'd meandered through the town after leaving the bar, talking and passing the bottle back and forth. She'd asked him about the explosion in The French Quarter that had made all the papers, every station's nightly news. Caroline had done some googling of her own, found enough inconsistent details to make her suspicious. The official explanation had been the classic gas leak. Total BS to anyone with half a brain and knowledge of the things that went bump in the night but it always seemed to work like a charm for the human media. When pressed Klaus hadn't offered too many details save to confirm that yes, it was supernatural business responsible for levelling a good chunk of the city and that his fondness for the New Orleans had cooled, at least for the next decade or so.

Caroline was curious, hungry for details. She'd made a mental note to pry them out of him later.

As it had gotten later she'd found herself reluctant to call it a night and, knowing her mom was on duty, she'd gotten a little paranoid. Getting caught underage drinking, flouting open carry laws, and with Klaus, would have resulted in some serious frostiness on the home front. Klaus, easily reading her tense posture and shifting eyes, had offered to walk her home. Caroline had suggested an alternative, a retreat into the woods.

She'd caught a momentary flash of surprise, one that he'd quickly smoothed away. Klaus hadn't attempted to hide his pleasure, however, wearing a smile that  _really_  made the most of his dimples as they'd found a path. She'd actually been kind of impressed he'd managed to hold in any quips about the last time they'd taken a walk in that particular forest.

A subject they'd been carefully avoiding. Still, the way he'd looked at her, with heat he usually tried to hide, had made it clear that he'd remembered. They're hands had continued to brush as they'd shared the bourbon and Caroline's fingertips had begun to linger.

The conversation had flowed as it always did though Caroline remembered little of it, too aware of the rising tension, her growing anticipation. She'd been the one to snap first and she had no regrets about it. Klaus, unsurprisingly,  _really_  knew how to kiss.

Her memories shed little light on her current predicament.

As far as Caroline remembered, kiss (and okay, fine, a little under the shirt action) had been as far as things had gone. Once they'd managed to detangle he'd dropped her off at her front door, tucked her hair behind her ear and wished her a goodnight, before flashing off.

So  _how_  had she ended up in his bedroom?

She kicks her legs, attempting to dislodge the covers. She notices her legs are bare, which is a little alarming. She brings her arms up, planning to push herself out of bed and start yelling for Klaus, but freezes when she sees her hands.

A natural reaction because they're not  _her_  hands. They're bigger, wide palms and long fingers, nails that are clean but not particularly manicured. Oh, and they  _definitely_  belong to a man.

"What the hell…" she grits out, only to be dealt another shock. She's sneaked furtive glances at Klaus' hands (because they were  _nice_  and it's not like she knew any mind readers so what she thought about, when she was alone, was  _no one's_  business) but she wouldn't say she  _knows_  them.

His voice, on the other hand, is unmistakable.

She clenches her teeth together, resists the urge to scream. She wasn't sure who occupied Klaus' house, knew Rebekah at least popped in occasionally. She did  _not_  want to have to deal with any of Klaus' siblings before she'd figured out what had happened to her.

To  _them_. Hopefully. If Klaus wasn't in her body things would be so much more complicated. She shifts, the movement pressing Klaus' hips more firmly into the mattress, and then Caroline's biting back a noise that's  _not_  alarm. It makes her aware of a dull ache, deep inside and insistent, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it is.

Stupid inconvenient male biology.

She grinds against the mattress, her curiosity getting the better of her, cataloguing how the sensation differs. Where she gets slick and hot when turned on this is a tightening, like an itch, and there's a shudder-y tremors building at the base of her spine. She can  _feel_  Klaus' cock swelling and burrows into his pillow to muffle a moan. It's unfamiliar, but very good, and she's fighting the urge to roll onto her back see what a hand could do.

The ringing of a phone jars her, and she feels her face heat. Caroline's mighty tempted to find a mirror and see what a blushing Klaus Mikaelson looks like.

Common sense takes precedence and she gropes for Klaus' cell, is unsurprised to see her name displayed across the screen. "Oh thank you Jesus," she mutters, in lieu of a hello. She's met with silence, but can hear breathing. "Klaus?" she asks tentatively.

"Where are you?" he asks, in the clipped forceful tone that she uses to terrorize her decorating committees.

She mimics his businesslike approach, glad of the distraction from what's happening below the sheets. Klaus' cock was apparently  _very_  demanding. "Your house. Where are you?"

"Your room. I woke early, as I always do, but I had to wait for your mother to depart. I'm not sure my acting abilities are quite up to par in this situation."

"Can you fix this? Body jumping is a thing you do, right?"

"I'll need to make some calls," Klaus says slowly and Caroline flops down in relief. "And so I'll need my phone. I think it best if you come to me. I'm quite certain this is meant to make me weak and I don't want to risk leaving your house in case there's anyone lurking about, waiting for an opportunity."

"So you think the plan was to kill you by killing  _me_?" Would she ever stop being collateral damage?

Klaus has the grace to sound apologetic, "It seems the most likely option."

"Great," Caroline mutters resentfully. "Just great."

"You'll need to run fast and take out anyone who gets in your way. Can you do that, love?"

Yeah, that was  _weird_  in her voice.

"I'm might not be pro-murder but I am totally okay with self-defense and this definitely counts." And hey, it might be cool to see what Klaus' body could do. She'd always liked the freedom of running at full vampire speed, felt powerful with shows of strength. Testing out Klaus' abilities, far beyond her own due to his age and hybrid nature, sounded fun. Maybe she could take a detour to The Salvatore Boardinghouse and punch Damon.  _Really_  make it hurt. They'd never know it was her.

Klaus interrupts her sadly impractical fantasy, "Good. I'll see you soon, Caroline. Be careful." He hangs up and Caroline sets the phone down, pushing up and swinging his legs off the bed. The sheet tangles about Klaus' hips and she glances down with some trepidation at the tented fabric.  _Should_  she take care of it? Would Klaus mind? What if she texted and asked?

God, that would be a mortifying question to type out. She can't imagine being able to stare at those three little dots as he typed a reply without throwing his phone out the window.

And they needed his contact info to get back to normal.

She looks away, sucking in a deep breath, eyes locking on the closet. She decides to ignore  _it_ , hopes it'll recede because she has no idea how to get dressed with an erection.

If it didn't, and Klaus' cock was still hard when they met up, then she'd just brazen it out, toss of something snide about his body's lack of self-control as a means of distraction.

She's just going to cross her fingers and hope Klaus has sweatpants.

There's blood on Klaus' hands when Caroline climbs through her bedroom window. His Henley is torn because she'd gotten surprised from behind as she'd approached her house. It was sloppy and she was pissed at herself but her senses had been overwhelmed with just how much sharper scents were in Klaus' body and the cacophony of sounds he was capable of hearing without even trying.

The two vampires that had attacked hadn't been much of a challenge, hearts neatly removed without much effort on her part.

Klaus' body was freaky strong.

Klaus had been pacing when she'd entered and he impatiently bats her hair away when it impedes his vision when he whirls to face her. His eyes do a quick, but thorough, scan of her body. He notes the blood with a flicker of concern, eyes the baggy sweatpants with amusement, the emotion quirking  _her_  lips.

His expressions on her face just don't work.

For his part he'd not gotten dressed and Caroline's a little relieved. He'd seen it all already, of course, had seemed very appreciative of every inch of her body. Had uses his hands and mouth to show that appreciation. Even so the idea of having Klaus  _see_  her when she wasn't there made Caroline a little uncomfortable.

She fishes his phone out of the pocket of his pants and tosses it his way. "What's the plan?" Caroline asks, as he snatches it out of the air.

"I know several witches who can guide us, who have knowledge of these kinds of spells. Best case scenario is that I get one here tonight by nightfall and we gather the supplies she needs tomorrow and do the spell."

"So I'm looking at thirty-sixish hours in a you suit?" She'd never missed Bonnie more than she does right this minute. If Bon had been in town this little bout of strangeness could have been wrapped up so much more quickly.

Though Caroline had to admit that if anyone deserved a break from Mystic Falls and inconvenient magical shenanigans it was Bonnie Bennett.

"Roughly," Klaus agrees, "if all goes well."

Caroline lets out a strangled groan and throws herself on to her bed. It might not be as nice as Klaus' but it's comforting. She catches sight of her nightstand and feels herself blush again.

Hopefully Klaus hadn't noticed that her vibrator was sitting right there.

Unfortunately, the sight kicks Klaus' not quite dormant cock into action and she feels it twitch. She's not exactly unfamiliar with the mechanics down there, had probably felt similar jumps in her hand or her mouth. Being on the other end was freaking her out. She hears Klaus fiddling with his phone so she pulls her blankets over his body and curls up, hoping he won't notice what's happening to his body and just assume she's searching for comfort.

Which isn't exactly  _not_  true.

She listens to his conversations because she can't not – being uninformed would  _kill_  her – but it has an unfortunate effect on her libido.

Klaus in full commanding mode, making silky promises and thinly veiled threats, even in  _her_  body, was hot, damn it. She can't help squirming, restless and uncomfortable, trying desperately to think of anything but his thickening cock and the slight ache in his balls. Klaus pauses in his conversation to regards her with interest and Caroline freezes.

She watches her head tips to the side, her tongue tracing her lower lips as Klaus studies her curiously. He seems to come to a conclusion, lifting up one finger indicating that he'd be done with his call in a moment. He turns away and lowers his voice, into a hard tone that is really not helping her situation.

Caroline resists the urge to hide under the covers. There was no way Klaus wasn't going to ask her what was wrong and explaining could easily turn into a disaster.

He snaps out a demand to, "Just get it done," before setting the phone aside and approaching her. Caroline reluctantly looks up – because she isn't a coward - and heaves out a startled gasp when she notices her nipples pressing insistently against the tank top Klaus wears.

Shit. She wasn't the only one turned on. She inhales only to be overwhelmed by a familiar scent and she knows that the shorts Klaus wears are in danger of becoming wet because he was just as affected by the situation as she was. "How is this my life," she moans miserably, scrubbing a hand over his face.

He perches gingerly on the edge of her bed and Caroline can't help but notice the way he crosses her legs, the twitching of her thigh muscles left bare by the tiny cotton shorts she wears to bed. "I'll admit that it's not a situation I ever fathomed we'd be in. But that doesn't mean we can't deal with it."

"Do we have a choice?" she grumbles, shifting on to her back in a bid to get more comfortable. It's not like Klaus couldn't guess how his body was reacting so she figured trying to hide it was useless.

He reaches out slowly, eyes carefully trained on her reaction, and grasps the blankets that cover her. When she doesn't attempt to stop him he peels it carefully away. "Will you let me help you, Caroline?" he asks softly. "You have to admit the idea is… intriguing."

She can't be at all surprised by the news that Klaus apparently has no qualms with the concept of fucking himself. It was totally in character and Caroline can admit that she's beyond curious to see how this will play out. He reaches out with her hand and ghosts it over the fabric that covers his cock gently. She arches into the touch, a whine stuck in his throat. Klaus' smirk curls her lips and her voice is throaty when he asks, "Do you want more, love?"

She nods mutely, helpless to resist the promise she reads in the way he's looking at her.

"Sit up," he tells her, getting to his feet. He tugs at the bottom of her sleep tank, "Do you mind if I take this off?"

Caroline considers for a moment, decides that if they're going to do this they're  _really_  going to do this. She nods and he whips the shirt off, tossing it across the room before climbing behind her on the bed. He settles against the headboard, legs stretched out and urges Caroline to settle against him. She can feel  _her_  breasts are pressed to the skin of  _his_  back and she takes a minute to process. It's strange, but it's good and she swallows harshly. Her breathing is rapid and Klaus brushes a kiss across the back of his neck, "Good girl. Can I touch you now?" Her hand hovers above his stomach and Caroline reaches out to press in down. He hums in approval, hand slipping under the shirt she's wearing. He scrapes a single fingernail along the waistband of the sweats she's wearing and Caroline shudders more violently than the single action warrants. He doesn't comment but nudges the shirt's collar away so he can reach more skin with her mouth. He's rough, greedy, using her teeth to mark his skin.

It tightens the knot of arousal in his body and Caroline files away the knowledge he's offering though it's not exactly shocking that Klaus doesn't mind a bite of pain to heighten his pleasure. That first time in the woods he'd come when she'd bitten him, a low needy noise rumbling out of him.

He strips away the bloodied shirt and Caroline lifts his arms to assist before relaxing back. He eases her hand under the sweats and wraps it around his cock. Caroline jolts, equal parts surprise and pleasure, his abs tighten almost painfully and she grips the thighs resting on either side of her. He begins to stroke slowly and Caroline doesn't even think before she reaches down and pushes away the fabric that obscures her view.

The next breath that leaves her is stuttered and harsh and she watches greedily as Klaus' cock passes through her fist. She feels him smile against her shoulder and he uses her foot to widen his legs. "Do you like the sight of your hand on me, Caroline? I remember adoring the feel of your hands. They shook just the tiniest bit the first time you gripped me, do you remember?"

He doesn't seem to need a reply, a good thing since Caroline is beyond one, trembling as she is. The pleasure is immense and also  _fascinating_. The tension that builds in Klaus' body as his muscles grow tauter is something she'd once felt pressed up against her but it's a brand new experience to be on this end.

Hs grip tightens incrementally with every pass as he uses his precum to slicken the way and Caroline finds herself moving with the motions, chasing more. She groans impatiently after a few more even strokes, not content with a slow build even if it seems like Klaus is. She grabs her hand and brings it to his mouth, licking across her palm, the taste of him familiar. She sucks his finger for good measure and his free hand squeezes the hip in its grasp in warning.

Caroline ignores it, of course. "You taste almost as good in your mouth as you did in mine," she taunts.

Whatever reaction she'd been expecting it's not a laugh. "I've always admired your brain, sweetheart. You come up with the most delightful ideas."

Caroline's momentarily puzzled, certain she was too turned on to be all that intelligent. Klaus' doesn't return her hand to his cock and Caroline presses his lips together to keep from demanding he continue pleasuring her. She's certain that would backfire, make Klaus even less inclined to give her what she wants.

He'd expressed great satisfaction upon hearing her beg the last time they'd had sex. And, in Caroline's not infrequent fantasies, he'd done the same over and over again.

She feels him move her hand in between them, then her knuckles pressing into his back. "Can I touch your body too, sweetheart? Or would you rather do the honors?"

She swallows back a moan at the image his question conjures, "Can I watch?" she blurts out, embarrassment flooding her as soon as the words are out.

Klaus finds nothing off putting in the request if the pleased noise he makes is any indication. "Please do," he replies, her voice thick with lust, nearly unrecognizable.

He moves first, easing out from behind her. He plucks at her shorts questioningly and Caroline nods her consent, watching him slip them off with great interest. She sees the gleam of her wetness smeared on her inner thighs, is grudgingly impressed by Klaus' iron grip on his control. She knew how much her body ached when she was that turned on, how her clit throbbed in desperate need of stimulation. Klaus reaches down as he straddles his thighs, spreading hers across his lap. She watches with great interest as her lashes flutter closed. She sometimes likes to watch herself masturbate in her mirror so the expression of ecstasy is familiar. It's somehow more compelling knowing it's Klaus feeling the pleasure of her finger circling her clit. She reaches out and grasps her wrist, directing Klaus to her very favorite spot and laying his finger over hers to rub it. A shudder wracks him and her hips buck, a surprised whine falling from him.

When her eyes open they're darkened with need, "I'll have to remember that," he grits out.

Caroline grins, "Please do. I feel like your tongue would be even better."

A hint of clarity returns and he seems to shake himself. "Right. You derailed me." He brings her finger to her lips and Caroline watches as her tongue licks the moisture from the tip of it, as he rubs it into her lips. His cock jumps and she can't help but wrap a hand around it, the need to get off growing unbearable. Klaus all but purr, "I have to agree. You're delicious but even more so when I'm me."

Heat floods her, all the possibilities crowding her mind.

To think, she'd been lamenting how long she'd be stuck in Klaus. Thirty-six hours didn't seem all that long now. Not to explore all the dirty thoughts that had just occurred to her.

Klaus is watching her, a smug expression on her features and Caroline wants it off. She leans over to kiss him, biting down gently on her lower lip and sucking her taste off, before aggressively pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her hands come up to dig into his shoulders and they both moan when he grinds down, his cock meeting her soaked folds.

Caroline arches up, increasing the pressure for one glorious moment but then she exercises an impressive (if she does say so herself) amount of restraint and stills his motions, using Klaus' superior strength to her advantage. He pulls away and glares fiercely, clearly unused to the feeling of being thwarted and Caroline makes a mental note to experiment later. What would he do if she pinned him down and worked him up? If she refused to let him come until he begged?

The idea had some appeal. And, the thought of him paying her back later, once he was in his own body, didn't faze Caroline one bit.

Being at Klaus' mercy, dubious though it was, featured pretty heavily in her repertoire of filthy daydreams.

She reverses their positions in one quick movement, tumbling him back onto the bed before lifting off. She settles between her splayed thighs, setting his hands on her knees when he makes to close her legs. "No," Caroline tells him. "I want to watch."

That seems to intrigue him. He cups her breasts, flicking her thumbs over the stiff nipples and sighing at the feeling. He meets her gaze challengingly, "Are you sure you want me to learn all your secrets, love? I've few scruples about using such information to my advantage later."

Caroline was kind of counting on that.

She gets more comfortable, letting his hand drift down his torso. She pinches his nipple, curious if that's something he likes and it sends a pleasant tingle down his spine. She smirks, pleased with herself, "I guess it's only fair, considering I plan on learning yours."

Klaus doesn't reply but he does act. Her head digs into her pillows as he slips her hand between her thighs, teasing her entrance before drifting up to play with her clit. "Can I use your little toy?" he asks, eyes flicking to her nightstand, a hitch in his breath as he squirms.

Another pulse of need rockets through her at the thought and Caroline clenches his jaw in hopes of masking a visual reaction. She'd not even embarrassed that he'd noticed, that he must have put the pieces together and realized she'd made herself come last night after leaving him.

"Maybe," she says thickly, wrapping his hand around his cock once more. "Or maybe I'll use it on you."

Her back bows off the bed and black veins creep under her eyes, a sure sign that Klaus isn't as controlled as he appears. He lets out a guttural curse, one that would probably have gotten Caroline de-crowned in her pageant days if anyone heard out of her. His motions quicken, her fingers rubbing tight circles over her clit, and he thrashes as a climax builds. Caroline watches avidly as her skin turns pink and a damp sheen covers her forehead. She matches his movements stroking his cock to the same rhythm he uses when he slips her fingers inside her body, hips frantically meeting every thrust.

He comes first, silently, her thighs shaking as he sinks into the mattress. Caroline speeds up, on edge and Klaus sits up slowly, getting her knees under him and closing the gap between them. He balances on one hand, pressing her lips to his shoulder as he reaches out, cradling his balls with her hand. He presses underneath them, to a place Caroline's only read about in Cosmo, and she shouts at the shock of it, the sharp burst of sensation. "Oh god," she moans, stiffening. She feels fangs, hers, just pressing into Klaus' throat and she instinctively tips her head to the side, inviting the bite.

He digs in with a snarl of delight, sucking greedily and the euphoria hits her instantly, her vision going hazy as his cock pulses almost painfully. She feels the wetness as he comes, against his stomach, smearing where their skin touches.

She falls back, and Klaus follows, pressing the length of her body to his as she shudders through the aftershocks. Caroline swallows harshly, "That was…" she gasps out.

"Illuminating," Klaus murmurs, throwing one of her legs over his hip. He rocks against the firm planes of his stomach, her breast swaying with the movement and Caroline's not at all shocked to feel his cock responding.

Klaus' refractory period  _had_  been super impressive the last time. She'd come more in six hours than she'd thought technically possible. Maybe they could beat that today?

Klaus shifts back, leaning down to lick over the blood that had spilled on his chest with a pleased hum. Caroline watches him do it from under heavy lids, reaching out to tug on her hair. The action has him moaning and Klaus looks up with a wicked smile, "You like having your hair pulled a bit. Good to know. I'll try it when I'm back in my own body."

She narrows her eyes, recognizing the taunt. "And  _you_  like to be bitten."

Klaus shrugs without a hint of shame, "Hybrid. It comes with the territory. What would you like to try next, Caroline? Shall we see how good I am with my mouth? I'll admit it's been awhile since I've sucked a cock but it's not the sort of skill one forgets. Or perhaps you'd enjoy learning what it's like to feel a woman come in your mouth? It  _is_  an exquisite pleasure."

She bites harshly at the sensitive flesh of Klaus' inner lip, willing herself not to moan. That he was so adept with words, so willing to spin delicious tempting filth, was just not fair.

Nor were the new mental images he'd provided her with.

He smiles, an angelic one that doesn't fool her one bit, batting her lashes in an approximation of coyness. " _Or_  we could do both at the same time. It's a pity your bed's on the small side."

She sucks in a shaky lungful of air, sitting up swiftly. A slight widening of her eyes is Klaus' only reaction as she wraps his hands around her waist and ducks to wrap his lips around her nipple. She flicks her tongue over the sensitive tip, applying suction until she feels his reaction, a spasmodic rippling of her stomach muscles under his fingertips. "You're not playing fair," she accuses, switching to the other breast.

"I rarely do," Klaus rasps, hips beginning to rock, seeking friction once more. He sets her hand on the nipple she's not toying with, rolling and tugging on the peak. "What do you want, Caroline?" he repeats, tone demanding.

"Everything," she spits out, annoyed at the admittance. So much for taking control. "Everything you just said, more. I never thought anything like this was really possible so I can't say I've ever thought about it but I've never lacked imagination. And I'm good at thinking quickly."

"And do you just want me  _now_?" Klaus presses. "Or would you like to explore the things you imagine when we're ourselves again? We had far too brief an interlude before. The setting was less than ideal, you must admit." He reaches behind him and runs a hand over his cock and Caroline's grip tightens in reaction.

"I thought we did pretty well," she tries to joke, mouth falling open as Klaus rubs her thumb around the head of him, showing her where he's most sensitive.

"I can do better," he promises, dark and heated. "I'll let you keep your vagaries now but later? You'll have to tell me what you want. Where you want me to touch you, how fast, how hard. If you want my mouth or my cock or a toy or some combination of all three." Her lips curl, eyes offering all sorts of temptation, and Klaus rises, rubbing his cock over her soaked slit until they both make needy noises. He's still talking but it's getting harder for Caroline to focus, "I won't always obey but that's the fun of it, hmm?" He begins to sink down, and Caroline's shocked by the feeling of it, the heat and the wetness and the pressure, panting up at him with eyes that surely read as dazed.

"This is what it feels like?" she gasps, releasing her grip on her body and grabbing handfuls of the bedding. Klaus sets a slow, lush pace, back straight as he moves "No wonder guys are such idiots about sex," she manages to finish shakily.

He sets her hands on either side of his head, sinking the full length of him inside of her as he leans forward. "You do feel incredible," he murmurs, brushing her lips over his. She returns the kiss urgently, craning upwards to follow when he pulls back. Klaus shakes her head, her hair falling forward. "I asked you a question, sweetheart. You kissed me last night. I didn't push then but I am now. Do you want me?"

Klaus expecting her to think now, while she was gripped with a brand new pleasure, trying to process it even as she hungered for more, was another thing that wasn't fair. Not that he'd be bothered by that.

He seems content not to move save for the very deliberate clenching of her inner muscles, the sensation driving her insane. "I want you," Caroline grits out. "I want to try."

Klaus smiles and Caroline can't remember the last time she'd worn such an expression on her face, when she'd looked that happy. She's startled when Klaus rolls to the side, yanking her on top. He hooks a thigh over his hip and digs her nails into his lower back causing his hips to jerk. He reaches up and draws her down, until there's not a bit of space between them. "Then take what you want, love. I can be generous. This time."

It's an invitation Caroline's only too happy to accept.


End file.
